


Cats&Cuddles

by BurntGayPotato



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Nico and Will get a kitten and it leads to some cuddles





	Cats&Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> YEE, CATS AND CUDDLES IS LEGIT MY FIRST FANFIC THAT I ACTUALLY FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH AND FINISHED AND SHARED WITH SOMEONE AND IT DOESN’T HAVE A PLOTLINE OR A POINT REALLY IT'S JUST FLUFFY SOLANGELO (PUN INTENDED HEHE)

Nico di Angelo, the ghost king, the son of Hades and ambassador to Pluto. Someone to be feared, someone who summoned the dead, was stuck. He was stuck on the queen sized bed that he and Will shared in their cozy little apartment. Why was he stuck on the bed? Well, his annoyingly adorable boyfriend had decided to adopt a scrawny, jet black, orphaned, furball of a kitten. Nico had been minding his own business on a Saturday evening, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling (because he was bored and Will was at the store). Then he felt the tickle of soft fur on his chin. The ghost king looked at his chest, and saw their kitten Raven (Will had named her) curled in a little ball looking up at him sleepily.  
“Are you kidding me right now.” he mumbled to Raven. “My shirt is gonna be covered with cat hair.”  
Why didn’t he just move the kitten somewhere else? Well, don't laugh now, but Raven had fallen asleep and was purring softly. Nico could feel the light vibrations of the kittens purring and she was warming him to the core. There. It's been said. Nico di Angelo couldn't muster the courage to move a kitten in fear of waking her from her rest, and you know what? Maybe he didn't want to because he enjoyed the kittens presence. Nico lost track of how long he laid there with Raven and soon fell asleep.  
______________________________  
Nico woke to a the sound of the front door closing echoing throughout the apartment. Will must be home now… he thought groggily. Raven was still curled up on his chest when Will leaned against the door frame.  
“Need some help there sunshine?” Will grinned  
“William Solace this blasted kitten has taken over the house and is holding me hostage.” Nico whisper yelled so he didn't wake the still sleeping feline.  
“You know you look adorable right now.” Will said a smile creeping onto his face.  
“Take a picture, Solace. It’ll last longer.” Nico shot back a reddish hue developing on the tips of his ears.  
Will strode over to the bed and plopped down next to Nico and snuggled close to him. “Eh. I think I’ll just live the moment.” the blond boy decided.  
“Will!” Nico hissed, the red on his ears crawling to his cheeks. Nevertheless, the shorter boy leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. They laid there for a few minutes and both began to drift off to sleep.  
“You are so adorable...” Will slurred sleepily before they both fell asleep. They slept there all night, boyfriends cuddling with their kitten, and kitten cuddling with her humans.


End file.
